


How was it for you, Darlin'?

by ripperstreet



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: M/M, ripper street - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripperstreet/pseuds/ripperstreet
Summary: “Alone again, Reid?” Jackson spoke into the new silence of the room, keeping his eyes on the liquids he was mixing.“It would appear so.” Reid responded, watching from behind.“You know, you letting everyone go home at the end of the day and leaving me and you together in this room until after dark… People are going to start spreading rumours.” Jackson teased, flicking the test tube in his hand with his finger and thumb.
Relationships: Homer Jackson/Edmund Reid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	How was it for you, Darlin'?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Jackmund story I've written, so please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thank you!

The tension in the room between the three of them had risen since they had first entered earlier in the day. Often, the three of them would bicker, mainly between Jackson and Reid and Jackson and Drake… Then Reid having to stick up for his American when Drake regularly questioned the need for him and his potty mouth. 

“Gents,” Drake nodded at Reid and Hobbs before turning to Jackson, “Captain,” He squinted his eyes slightly, “I bid you all goodnight and I shall see you in the morning.” 

“Goodnight, Sergeant Drake. Thank you.” Reid responded with a polite nod, “You may clock off, Hobbs, you have done more than enough to assist us today. Thank you.” He spoke softly as he looked over at Hobbs, smiling appreciatively. 

“Thank you, Inspector, I aim to keep you satisfied with my work.” Hobbs smiled timidly, walking toward the door. 

“That you do, Constable.” Reid’s smile remained on his lips. 

“Thank you again, Sir.” Hobb’s grin now stretched from ear to ear. 

“You’re doing very well, boy.” Drake patted his shoulder as he opened the door, gazing down at him with a proud smile. 

“Thank you… Both,” Hobbs stuttered nervously, looking back into the room, “I shall go home now before you make me blush.” He chuckled quietly, following Drake down the corridor as he placed his hat back on his head. 

“Alone again, Reid?” Jackson spoke into the new silence of the room, keeping his eyes on the liquids he was mixing. 

“It would appear so.” Reid responded, watching from behind. 

“You know, you letting everyone go home at the end of the day and leaving me and you together in this room until after dark… People are going to start spreading rumours.” Jackson teased, flicking the test tube in his hand with his finger and thumb.

“If you had completed the task put to you in the hours you were given, you would be going home now, too, Captain.” Reid squinted his eyes. 

“‘Thank you for all your work, Captain. Thank you for all your help, Captain. My cases would never come to a head without your skill and dedication, Captain.’” Jackson muttered under his breath, shaking his head while rolling his eyes. He held the test tube up toward the light and tilted his head, chewing his bottom lip as he studied its contents. 

“Hm?” Reid looked over at him, unaware of what he had actually said.

“Don’t you worry, there’s nowhere I’d rather be.” Jackson squinted his eyes, smiling sarcastically before looking over at Reid again briefly, smirking, “Or is it that there’s no place you’d rather be than stuck in a room with me, /Inspector/?” 

“Do not flatter yourself, Captain.” Reid sighed, unamused.

“Well, I don’t know, Reid… You never seem in too much of a hurry to be rushing back to your wife.” Jackson shrugged. 

“I cannot say that I do not end up caught up in my work.” Reid squinted his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Caught up in your work, huh?” Jackson arched a brow, keeping his back turned to Reid, “Is that what you call your wife not wanting anything when you get home?” He half joked. 

“Jackson, I do not recall mine and my wife’s relationship being of your concern, nor in your contract of work.” Reid glared. 

“Well, perhaps she is afraid of having another chi-…” He was only able to get half of the sentence out before Reid gripped the back of his collar, pulling him to his feet. 

“Do I have to repeat myself, Captain?” He spoke in a stern tone, “It is not a matter that you are involved in.” He spoke through gritted teeth, spinning Jackson around so they were making eye contact, “Do I make myself clear?”

“Oh, loud and clear, Inspector.” Jackson smiled sarcastically, “I would appreciate being allowed to go home, though… Just because you don’t have needs that are taken care of, it doesn’t mean that every other person is the same. The longer I’m kept here, the less time I get to spend with… Someone who’s name I will most likely forget.” 

“Good.” Reid let go of him, watching as Jackson brushed his clothes down with both of his palms. Reid walked in the opposite direction and back toward some papers he had laying on one of the benches while Jackson studied him closely, his lips threatening to curve into a smirk, desperate to get back at The Inspector from his clever comments. 

“Is that why you take it out on me, Reid? When there’s no one else around?” He ran his finger and thumb over his moustache. 

“What precisely are you implying, Captain?” Reid sighed out his words, his eyes still on the papers that were in front of him. 

“Once upon a time… There lived a man named ‘Inspector Edmund Reid’…” Jackson began in a dramatic tone, “He worked and worked so hard, all day and all night… He deserved nothing less than a nice old glass of whisky, followed by his wife once he got home. However, all too often, the second one was never really something that he came by…”

“Jackson…” Reid flared his nostrils, looking directly at him again. Jackson waited until their eyes had met fully before continuing to speak. 

“Perhaps she was also tired from her day, or perhaps she simply just wasn’t interested…” Jackson shrugged, “Probably because she didn’t want to run the risk of creating and then losing another ch…” His words fell silent as Reid marched toward him, gripping his collar with both of his hands now and shoving his back against the wall by the door with a loud thud as Jackson attempted to squeak out his words, “Ch-Child…”

“Captain, I do not know why you insist on thinking it is appropriate to comment on personal matters of which are none of your business.” He spoke lowly. 

“I just know I’m right.” Jackson responded in a cocky tone.

“Believe me, there are many other ways I would wish to end my day than being cooped up in a room with you.” Reid sounded unamused. 

“Then let me go home, god-dammit!” Jackson spoke in a louder tone. 

“Do not raise your voice at me, Captain.” Reid tightened his grip on Jackson’s collar.

“But you can raise yours at me?” Jackson squinted his eyes, lowering his voice, “The man who runs around and does all your dirty work?”

“I-…” Reid parted his lips before Jackson cut him off again. 

“Oh, no, sorry… That’s Drake.” Jackson shook his head, “I’m just the guy who pulls things apart while you stand by and watch me put the pieces together, right?”

“I never take Sergeant Drake or yourself for granted, Captain.” Reid narrowed his eyes, keeping them on Jackson. 

“If that is so, Reid, then why must you be this cold with us?” Jackson arched a brow. His question silenced Reid and he exhaled slowly as he gradually loosened his grip on The Captain, still not answering his question, “Is it a mask, hm? Is it something else that you crave?” He asked in a lower voice, now feeling as if he was the one in control of the conversation again, “It is not weak to admit it, Reid.”

“A-Admit what, exactly, Captain?” Reid’s eye contact was now broken, swallowing hard. 

“Why it is that you appear so emotionless, so blunt, so… Frustrated almost.” Jackson shrugged, placing his hands on his hips as the two of them still stood close by each other. 

“It is hard to show one’s emotion when they are faced with what you and I see on a daily basis.” Reid replied softly.

“And that is why it is important that we let off steam, Reid. Even if it’s just from time to time.” Jackson spoke slightly quieter. Reid fell completely silent again. “How… How long has it been, hm?” 

“Pardon me?” Reid blinked hard. 

“You and I both know what the go-to is in order for us to… Let of said steam.” Jackson swallowed hard, looking around the room and then toward the door before speaking again, able to feel Reid’s weariness, “How long has it been, Reid?”

“Since /what/, Captain?” Reid’s snappy tone returned for a brief moment. 

“You and your wife… You and your hand?” Jackson scowled, trying not to smirk from his last question. Reid nervously played with the cuffs of his jacket as he felt his body grow slightly clammy just from Jackson’s questions, staring down at his feet. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it? I can tell.” Something about having the upper hand with The Inspector was weirdly arousing to Jackson; the power of being able to silence the man who was always seen as being above him. “You must miss it, don’t you, Reid?” Jackson arched a brow, “To feel wanted and held by someone? Or held by yourself…” He trailed his eyes back up to Reid’s, chewing the inside of his bottom lip.

“M-Myself?” Reid stuttered out his words, his eyes growing slightly heavy. 

“You have urges just like the rest of us, Reid. It is nothing to be ashamed of if you take care of them yourself.” Jackson shrugged. 

“I… No…” Reid mumbled, feeling his cheeks flaring up slightly. 

“No?” Jackson widened his eyes slightly in shock, “Not even quickly to get it over and done with?” He asked, only resulting in Reid timidly shaking his head again, “Oh, Reid… No wonder you’re so riled up half the time.” He chuckled. Reid inhaled shakily and allowed his gaze to fall to the floor again, unsure of what to say or why his feet wouldn’t let him walk away. 

“J-Jackson…” Reid swallowed hard. 

“You need to let yourself go every now and then, Reid. Perhaps it’ll make you feel better.” Jackson spoke slightly quieter, studying Reid’s face, “Don’t punish yourself and believe you don’t deserve it.” He narrowed his eyebrows, “You earned it. Give yourself over to it.” He spoke in a husky tone and glanced down into Reid’s eyes as they both inhaled sharply. Reid blinked hard and felt his palms beginning to grow sweaty, unsure of what to say. Jackson sensed his unease and lifted his arm, gently prodding his fingertips against Reid’s bicep as he subtly licked his bottom lip, arching a brow, “Are you /sure/ you don’t, Reid?” He teased, gently caressing the muscle through his blazer sleeve. Reid felt his breathing hitch in his throat from the contact and almost fell into a trance, still unable to move himself away. “Just let yourself go, Reid.” His voice was growing even quieter, licking his lips before speaking, “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

“B-But…” Reid was taken back a little from his words, widening his eyes just slightly, “I-I’m not… I-I mean, /you’re/ not…” He tried his best to fumble some words together, “Y-You mean… H-Have you…?” 

“Reid, I know talking isn’t exactly your strong point, but please at least try to make some sort of sense.” Jackson rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Hav… Have you…?” Reid attempted again. 

“Sex is sex, Reid.” Jackson shrugged casually, gradually tracing his fingertips higher up Reid’s arm, “You and me both being here prevents us from the relief we both want or need, why should we both continue to go without, hm?” 

“I- I…” Reid’s words failed him yet again as he watched Jackson’s fingers continuously caressing his bicep.

“Look, all I’m saying is… We are just two normal human beings that are both after the same thing. It’s no one’s business how we go about it,” His voice grew lower, practically breathing out his words as he leaned forward to whisper into Reid’s ear, “We’re both wanting the same out/come/.” He emphasised the second half of the word, pulling his head back and squinting his eyes as he watched Reid try to snap himself out of his trance.

“I don’t want anything to do with your wondering hands or filthy suggestions, Jackson.” Reid stuttered out his words uneasily, trying his best to come off as calm and not at all flustered as he pulled his arm away. 

“Oh, really?” Jackson raised his eyebrows, looking Reid up and down leisurely as The Inspector stepped back to walk away, resulting in Jackson tilting his head to the side with an amused expression, placing his hands on his hips as he spoke, “You might want to try telling your cock that, Reid.” He snorted out a small laugh, gesturing toward the now restricted-looking crotch of Reid’s plaid pants. Reid’s eyes immediately grew wide as he could now feel the warmth arousal pressing against his thigh, not even daring himself to look down but turning away instead, placing one of his shaky hands over the front of his pants. 

“I-It’s time to go home, Jackson.” Reid spoke bluntly, clearing his throat. 

“Oh, so now I’m allowed to go home?!” Jackson exclaimed, shaking his head, “And what are you going to do with that?” He tilted his head, his eyes flickering down toward the hand covering Reid’s crotch. 

“Go home, Jackson.” Reid responded in the same tone. 

“And where are you going to go, hm? Back to your wife? Both you and I know that you won’t do anything about that pole between your legs.” Jackson raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Goodnight, Jackson.” Reid shook his head, gesturing toward the door.

“Stop punishing yourself, Reid!’ Jackson sighed loudly, “If you don’t let that straight-faced mask come off once in a while and actually let yourself go, you’re going to end up stuck in this miserable rut.”

“Unlike you, Jackson, being beneath the sheets with someone isn’t /constantly/ on my mind.” Reid reached for his bigger coat, turning his back to Jackson. 

“No?” Jackson raised his eyebrows, scratching his fingertips against his forehead, “So are you trying to tell me that you won’t end up on Miss. Goren’s doorstep tonight?” 

“P-Pardon?” Reid gasped, completely shocked by Jackson’s comment. 

“Oh, come on… Do you really think it’s still a secret that you run off to her?” Jackson tried not to laugh, stepping closer to him. 

“M-Me and Miss. Goren have grown quite close, yes…” Reid spoke quietly, narrowing his eyebrows. 

“Quite close, huh?” Jackson raised his eyebrows, “I guess there’s not much else that can happen when there’s only a sheet between the two of you.” 

“Wh-What is your point, Jackson?” Reid glared at him. 

“That you work and work and work… Yourself up, flipping out at the slightest comment and pinning me against the wall to assert yourself over me, yet… It is Miss. Goren’s bed in which you truly set yourself free, isn’t it?” He tilted his head, coming forward once more. 

“Again, Jackson, what is your point?” Reid spoke in a slightly snappier tone. 

“Why travel so far… To set yourself free and remove that stiff-upper-lip mask, Reid?” He spoke in a smooth tone, glancing down at Reid’s lips just briefly before back into his eyes. Reid inhaled sharply and blinked hard, feeling the pit of his stomach spark just slightly. 

“A-Are you trying to say that you are… Somewhat jealous of Miss. Goren?” Reid dared himself to ask.

“Maybe so, Reid…” Jackson shrugged, biting his lip as he studied Reid’s face, “Perhaps I can show you how little you have to travel in order to feel wanted or feel that relief, however…” He lifted one of his arms up slightly and flicked the rim of his hat, watching with an amused smirk as it tumbled off his head and onto the floor. Reid was starting to get too invested in the current situation to care, helplessly watching Jackson as he worked his smooth, seducing magic; the tone of his arousing voice complimented his suggestive hands. The Inspector felt the heat from his stomach slowly rise around his body, chewing the inside of his lip as Jackson glanced down between them both, noticing that Reid had now removed his hand from over his protruding crotch. 

“Wh-…What about Susan?” Reid squeaked out his question. 

“Susan? What about your fucking wife?!” Jackson exclaimed, scoffing slightly. 

“I’m not entirely sure I feel as if I have one at present.” Reid spoke in a flat tone, daring himself to look at Jackson’s lips. 

“Well, in that case, Reid…” Jackson arched a brow, reaching his other arm out to the side of them, “I should think this would be a smart first move.” A smirk crept upon his lips as his fingers grasped the key that was hanging out of the door, locking it. 

The temptation in Reid’s body had risen higher than he ever thought it could go, his chest rising and falling in anticipation as he watched Jackson out of the corner of his eye. He wasn’t entirely sure what he had just gotten himself into, but he knew his body wasn’t going to let him back out now. Jackson’s eyes remained on Reid’s as his arm fell back to his side, slowly trailing the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip. 

“J-Jackson, I…” Reid stuttered, swallowing hard as Jackson placed his index finger over his lip, shaking his head. 

“No, no, Reid… No talking. We both know you’re no good at it.” He sniggered, only removing his finger from his lips so he could replace it with his own. Reid’s entire body froze from the feeling of his lips and his arms remained fixed by his sides. He took a couple of moments to compose himself as Jackson paused before tiling his head and allowing Jackson to kiss him again as his eyes fluttered shut. Jackson kept his hand raised and placed it against Reid’s cheek, high enough to just dip his fingertips into The Inspector’s sideburns. Everything about Jackson’s kiss was something new to Reid; it was rough, almost desperate and a little bit ticklish from his facial hair brushing against his top lip. The taste was cigarettes and whisky. Very different compared to Miss. Goren or his wife – little of which he even remembered anymore. “You’ve got to give me something to play with, Reid.” Jackson spoke against his lips with a small chuckle. Reid took a deep breath before parting his lips and wearily placing one of his big hands on the back of Jackson’s head, bringing him into an even harsher kiss. “That’s it…” Jackson smirked, sliding his hands down to the collar of Reid’s jacket and pushing it off his shoulders before his fingers met with the buttons of his waistcoat, undoing them quickly as the kisses grew more and more intense. 

“U-Uh…” Reid murmured uneasily as he felt Jackson’s fingers running along the waistline of his pants. 

“What the hell do you expect me to do with these?!” Jackson grumbled, breaking the kiss and tugging at The Inspectors pants and feeling along his waistline until he came to the clips of his braces, pulling at them and scowling a little in frustration when they didn’t budge. 

“They are to ward off unwanted visitors.” Reid responded in an unenthusiastic tone, allowing himself to let out a shaky breath from Jackson’s fingers brushing against him through his shirt. 

“Oh, trust me, Reid, you don’t need tight braces to do that.” Jackson flicked his eyes up to Reid’s face, trying to keep the unamused look on his face and not allow himself to break into a laugh. Reid’s lips threatened to curve up into a laugh from his brutally honest comment and he dared himself to allow his own hands to move to Jackson’s braces, unclipping them with ease. 

“It is not something I see as fault that my clothes fit and are not… Unwashed pieces of cloth that hang from you.” Reid squinted his eyes, looking down at Jackson. 

“It makes it easier to hide the weapon, Reid.” Jackson wiggled his eyebrows, brushing his hips forward to make the slight bump in his pants touch Reid’s. Reid swallowed hard and felt his breath hitch in his throat, his hands now trembling as they set on Jackson’s hips. 

“Perhaps it is yourself that should stop talking, Captain.” Reid rolled his eyes with Jackson’s previous comment now registering in his head. 

“Then give me a reason to shut up, /Inspector/.” He responded lowly, Reid’s lips parting from the insinuation in Jackson’s voice. “Bingo.” Jackson smirked, looking up at Reid proudly as he managed to unclip his braces. He wasted no time in leaning up again and smacking their lips back together as Reid’s back rested up against the wall behind him, Jackson’s fingers fumbling with the buttons on Reid’s crotch as he desperately yanked it open. Reid allowed a soft noise to escape from his lips, gazing down at Jackson with his heavy eyes as his fingers trembled slightly against Jackson’s clothed hips, “Don’t be afraid, Reid…” Jackson whispered, glancing down at where Reid’s hands were rested. 

“A-Afraid?” Reid arched a brow. 

“We’re just two grown men… Who know exactly what we want.” Jackson shrugged, moving his hands to Reid’s inner thighs and massaging his fingertips higher and higher but teasingly slow, “/Grown/ men…” He repeated in a seductive tone, taking hold of Reid through his pants in a firm grasp. Reid squealed slightly and arched his back from the wall, keeping his lips parted half in shock, half in some strange sense of relief. Jackson brushed his fingertips back and forth over his pants and licked his lips with a smirk as he kept his eyes on Reid’s reaction, tilting his head. 

“U-Uh, Jackson…” Reid mumbled, feeling his flushed cheeks getting warmer and warmer with each of Jackson’s touches. 

“Are your hands just going to stay there?” Jackson teased, brushing his hips forward again. Reid swallowed hard and leaned down to press their lips back together, shyly feeling his way along Jackson’s waistband as his eyebrows raised from the force of Reid’s kiss and he parted his lips in response, gently pressing his palm against the crotch of Reid’s pants. The quivering of Reid’s hands only got worse when he found the fastening of Jackson’s pants, trying to control them as he popped open the top button before taking the zip between his finger and thumb. Jackson let out a shaky breath against his lips as he felt a little more space ease into the crotch of his pants when Reid finally managed to get his crotch open. Reid took a deep breath and pushed one of his hands toward his open crotch, suddenly opening his eyes when it was met with one of Jackson’s hands around his wrist. He remained silent but looked confused, his confusion only growing more when he noticed Jackson’s silly grin. “Actually… I don’t think you could handle me, Reid.”

“Handle you?” Reid squinted his eyes.

“Well, you named these four walls ‘The Dead Room’, after all…” Jackson lightly traced a fingertip around the outline of his now pulsing arousal that was still imprisoned within its clothed enclosure, “And the last thing I would want is for you to be added to the list of corpses which have entered.” 

“Jackson, shut up.” Reid spoke in a firm tone, looking down into Jackson’s eyes and trying to ignore the twitching against his pants that was only encouraged more by Jackson’s finger. 

“As I keep saying, Reid, give me a reason to do so…” He gasped playfully, letting go of Reid’s wrist and lowering the tone of his voice even more, “…and I will.” His voice was seductive and gruff enough to make Reid want nothing more than to desperately press their lips together again, pulling Jacksons’ crotch open properly and gasping against his lips when he felt his fingertips brushing against the warm stiffness that was poking toward the waistband of Jackson’s underwear. 

“C-Captain…” Reid mumbled against his lips when they both took hold of each other in unison, feeling his legs tremble just slightly before standing up straight again and nervously feeling around the entirety of Jackson’s length with his shaking fingertips. Their kisses grew harder and deeper with each inch more they explored of each other’s proud, upright cocks. Their tongues touched for a brief moment, Reid pausing momentarily before making contact again as their heads tilted the opposite way. 

“This brings a whole new meaning to you and I ‘being at each other’s throats’, huh, Reid?” Jackson chuckled against his lips, smirking before lightly biting down on Reid’s bottom lip as he remained silent, “Dive a little deeper, Reid, see what you find…” He smirked as he felt Reid’s fingertips daring themselves to push deeper into the crotch of his pants. Reid swallowed hard and pushed down the waistband of Jackson’s underwear, his fingertips trembling as they made immediate contact with the warm arousal that was dying to be set free. His touches were delicate, almost the opposite of Jacksons as he attempted to jerk his fist up and down through Reid’s clothes. 

“I-Is that your way of requesting removal of my pants, Captain?” Reid asked out of breath, feeling his body jolt slightly as Jackson squeezed him firmly in his grip. 

“Why don’t you put those big hands to good use, and I’ll worry about your pants, Inspector?” Jackson whispered, pulling his head back and breaking the kiss. They made eye contact briefly and Reid swallowed hard, nodding uneasily as he let out a shaky breath. The moment his hand enveloped itself around Jackson’s length, Jackson’s mouth immediately fell open, almost struggling to stay on his feet. Reid felt Jackson pulse in his grip and blinked his heavy eyes, the movement only making himself more turned on knowing it was himself who caused it. After a few moments, he slowly started to move his hand up and down, Jackson practically melting into the feeling caused by it as he tilted his head back, “Oh, Reid, I tell you… The amount of times I have done this and desired for it to be you…” 

“M-Me?” Reid mumbled, his jerking fist now growing in confidence as it glided up and down.

“Your hand.” Jackson nodded, his eyes remaining closed. Reid raised his eyebrows and felt as if a smirk was threatening to creep onto his lips. He tightened his grip and quickened the pace of his wrist, making Jackson open his eyes in shock from Reid’s sudden growth in confidence, “Th-This is exactly how I imagined it to feel like…” Jackson moaned out his words, allowing his eyes to close again as he weakly tugged at either side of Reid’s crotch. Reid remained silent and bit his lip, watching Jackson intently as his fist pumped up and down. Jackson’s entire body twitched as he felt a ripple of warmth run through him, tightening his grip on Reid’s pants to try and steady himself. His breathing became quicker and he hesitantly pulled one hand back so he could wipe the sweat that was beginning to gather on his forehead as a result of being so turned on. Reid narrowed his eyebrows, feeling his own length now aggressively throbbing against his underwear from Jackson’s hand trembling against him but not giving him the attention he craved. Reid paused for a moment before suddenly starting to twist his wrist in quick, harsh motions, eager to see Jackson’s reaction, “R-Reid… If you keep doing that… W-With those big hands…” Jackson swallowed hard, feeling his entire body shaking in pleasure from the ever-growing confidence of Reid’s hands, “R-Reid, I’m… I-I’m warning you…” 

“Warning me of what, /Captain/?” Reid asked, lightly brushing the tip of his thumb just under the head of Jackson’s pulsing length and raising his eyebrows as he studied his face with his heavy eyes. 

“D-Dear god, Reid!” Jackson gasped in pleasure, arching his back slightly as he twitched violently in Reid’s grip. Reid bit his lip harshly and felt his eyes growing heavier as he watched Jackson gradually starting to lose control, “Th-Those goddamn hands, Reid…” Jackson breathed uneasily, his body shivering in pleasure as Reid’s wrist continued to skilfully glide its way back and forth over him.

“One aims to please…” Reid spoke lowly, unable to stop watching as Jackson gradually started to grind his hips forward into Reid’s hand. 

“F-Fuck, Reid!” Jackson grunted, now gripping onto the openings of Reid’s crotch as his thighs tensed, “M…M-M’hm…” He gasped loudly, allowing his head to fall forward to watch Reid’s relentless hand as he felt his body writhe in pleasure.

“J-Jackson…” Reid attempted to speak, trying desperately to conceal how seeing The Captain acting like this was making him feel. 

“/M-M’hm/…” Jackson mumbled, half in a daze as both his eyes fell shut in delight. 

“I-It has occurred to me that, given your current state, should we continue…” Reid swallowed hard, struggling with how to word his next sentence, “It would be rather evident to people, such as M-Miss. Hart, that, given the… Deposit in your-…”

“A-Ah, Reid! Reid!” Jackson cried out in ecstasy, inhaling sharply through clenched teeth as Reid’s ever-beating hand brought him to his climax; the entirety of it spilling over Reid’s tight fist and into the crotch of his pants with each aggressive twitch. 

“…Trousers…” Reid attempted to finish his sentence but spoke almost inaudibly, swallowing hard as his aching wrist continued to please Jackson. 

“J-Jesus Christ, Reid…” He breathed out his words, now feeling himself growing more and more sensitive with each of Reid’s powerful strokes and grunting several times as his eyes remained tightly closed. Reid kept his gaze fixed over Jackson’s shoulder, only watching his expressions out of the corner of his eye, “U-Ugh, careful…” Jackson panted out his words, “You’ll rub until it disappears.” He let out a breathy chuckle, eventually opening his eyes as he gazed toward Reid’s uneasy face. The pace of Reid’s fist suddenly started to slow down, his stare still a little off to the side, “Oh, don’t go all shy on me now.” Jackson teased, playfully rolling his eyes. 

“You know, you pride yourself on having success with women, Jackson…” Reid broke his silence and narrowed his eyes. 

“And your point is, Reid?” He tilted his head, pushing his hand through his hair. 

“It just makes me feel a little more… Confident that a womaniser such as yourself also hasn’t quite mastered the skill of avoiding ending things so abruptly.” Reid shrugged casually, his eyes now meeting Jackson’s as he responded. 

“Why do you think I’m so good with a gun, Reid?” Jackson arched a brow, leaning slightly further toward him as Reid pulled his hand out of Jackson’s pants, glancing down at it before back at him again, “Just aim and fire.” He smirked, finally catching his breath with a satisfied sigh. 

“How charming.” Reid’s face remained straight, holding his hand to the side. 

“You should take it as a complement.” He reached for one of his cloths, “You and your wonderful hands…” He handed the cloth to him, “Now, you get them cleaned up…” He inhaled softly as Reid took the towel from him, licking along his top lip slowly with the tip of his tongue as he glanced down at the still obvious protruding crotch, “And we’ll get you seen to.”

“I…” Reid attempted to speak, not daring himself to admit the images that had been going through his mind in the last few moments. He wiped the remains off his fingers with the cloth before placing it on the counter and widened his eyes slightly as Jackson reached for either openings of Reid’s crotch, gripping onto them firmer now compared to the last time. He pushed his pants down passed his hips and lightly ran his fingertip over the bump in Reid’s underwear, watching it twitch and smirking proudly. 

“Who’d have thought, hm?” Jackson raised his eyebrows, taking hold of Reid properly through his underwear as he gazed up at him, “The Inspector and his American…” He bit his lip, giving him a gentle squeeze. 

“Sh-Shut up…” Reid swallowed hard, looking down at Jackson’s hand wrapped firmly around his clothed length. 

“Give me a rea-…” Jackson began to speak, lightly slipping his fingertips back and forth over him as their eyes met. 

“G-Go ahead…” Reid breathed out his words uneasily, feeling his body shiver as Jackson’s fingers tickled over him once more. 

“Hm?” Jackson pretended to play dumb, lightly sliding the tip of his index finger across Reid’s waistband. The movement was as if striking a match inside Reid, alighting the nervous flamed in the pit of his stomach. He slowly dipped his fingertips inside the waistband of Reid’s underwear and glanced up to catch his reaction while Reid sucked his stomach in slightly, narrowing his eyebrows. 

“Y-You…” Reid stuttered, gasping under his breath as Jackson stretched the waistband of Reid’s underwear out, glancing down with a smirk as he raised his eyebrows. 

“That really is something, Reid.” He blinked hard, pushing the front of his underwear down properly, Reid’s breathing getting noticeably heavier as his length eagerly sprung out of it. Jackson lowered himself slightly and delicately ran the tip of his finger over his bare, angry-looking arousal this time, “Do you want me to?” Jackson asked, taking Reid between his finger and thumb, gazing back and forth over it as it pulsed against him. Reid nodded hesitantly and let out a shaky breath, hardly able to take his eyes off Jackson now, “Do you really want me to?” Jackson repeated himself, looking back up at Reid as he nodded once more. He pointed the tip of Reid’s length toward his parted lips and slid his hand down to the base and back up again a couple of times, watching as Reid grew visibly more and more flustered while continuing to nod with his lips parted in anticipation. “I want to hear you, Reid… Tell me that you want it.” 

“Oh, for crying out loud, Jackson!” Reid exclaimed in frustration, “Yes!” He narrowed his eyebrows, unsure of what to do with his ever-growing sweaty hands, “I- I want it…”

“You want what, Reid?” Jackson arched a brow, sticking his tongue out and just ever so slightly making contact with the tip of Reid’s length, making his entire body shiver. 

“Y-You!” Reid gasped loudly, clenching his teeth and inhaling sharply through them. Jackson took one more look at him, smiling smugly before leaning forward and pushing Reid’s length into his mouth, pausing for a moment. Reid’s body relaxed back against the wall for a moment, as if in immediate relief before tensing up again as Jackson started to bob his head back and forth. 

“A-Ah…” Reid exhaled shakily, feeling his hands trembling as his arms remained by his sides. As much as he tried to fight the urge to lift his hands and run his fingers through Jackson’s hair, pleasure suddenly took over him as the pace of Jackson’s bobbing head was met with his fist now sliding back and forth; resulting in Reid’s fingers now finding themselves tangled within Jackson’s hair. His body jolted in pleasure as the tip of Jackson’s tongue touched just underneath the head of Reid’s throbbing length.

“Careful…” Jackson mumbled, letting out a small chuckle as Reid grasped his hair slightly tighter as Jackson continued to wiggle his tongue against the same spot, now moving his fist at a faster pace as his eyes remained closed. Reid grunted louder and louder, feeling his thighs trembling in pleasure as he tilted his head back against the wall. His fingers trembled as they weaved themselves through Jackson’s thick, dark hair and he tried his best to remain standing upright. This was like something he had never felt before; the roughness of Jacksons lips and hand matched the neediness of Reid’s desperate want of release. Jackson gently suckled on the head of Reid’s length for a few moments before starting to bob his head back and forth even faster and harder than before, making Reid’s back arch in delight, whimpering out Jackson’s name as he felt his eyes rolling back in pleasure. 

“D-Dear god, Captain!” Reid moaned out his words, pushing his fingers deeper into Jackson’s hair and encouraging him to keep up with the extreme pace. It was almost embarrassing how soon Jackson was bringing Reid closer and closer to his limit, desperately trying not to show it. However, Jackson knew the signs all too well. He had Reid wrapped completely around his finger, quite literally. He was in control and incredibly smug that pure pleasure and arousal had meant that Reid had /completely/ given himself over to The Captain, “J-Jackson… A-Ah, Cap… C-Captain Jackson!” Reid’s head was once again rested back against the wall, his eyes tightly closed in ecstasy as he anticipated his long-awaited release, his hips fighting to stay still as his entire body trembled in pleasure – his fingers lost as deep into Jackson’s hair as he was lost deep in the moment. Knowing he had the upper hand in the situation and knowing that Reid was far from admitting how close to the edge the American had brought him, Jackson decided it was time for him to make that known by Reid, also… By abruptly stopping everything he was doing. The moment the sudden lack of movements registered in Reid’s brain; his eyes immediately opened. Breathing heavily, he looked down at Jackson with a glare, his chest heaving up and down as his length pulsed furiously from being denied the release he was awaiting. His eyebrows narrowed and his lips remained parted, not even able to speak. 

“Is something the matter, Inspector?” Jackson arched a brow, gazing up at him as his lip threatened to curve into a smirk. Reid allowed a small grunt to escape his lips and swallowed hard, trying to refrain from showing Jackson just quite how worked up he was. Not satisfied with the response, Jackson pursed his lips, blowing cold air against the glistening tip of Reid’s length, keeping his eyes on him as he squirmed slightly, “Hm?” Jackson pouted his lips playfully, sliding his free hand up one of Reid’s inner thighs and wrapping his other one back around his length, loosely sliding it up and down several times as his lips latched onto the head again. Reid allowed his eyes to flutter shut again as he relaxed his head back against the wall, exhaling with a quiet moan. 

“Y-Yes, yes…” Reid breathed out his words, his hands now finding their way back into Jackson’s hair, “J-Jackson, yes…” His low words were practically inaudible now, lifting himself up slightly on his tiptoes and feeling as if he could hardly hold himself back any longer. The moment Jackson felt his grip on his hair tighten, he immediately pulled back again and broke all contact with Reid, “N-No!” Reid gasped out his words, pulling one of his hands out of Jackson’s hair and desperately reaching down to take himself quite literally into his own hand. 

“Excuse me?!” Jackson exclaimed, swatting his wrist away, “I thought you didn’t do /that/, Reid?” He bit his lip, trying to keep a serious face. 

“J-Jackson, please…” Reid whined, his free hand now trembling in the air as he stared down at Jackson with heavy eyes. 

“Please what, hm?” Jackson tilted his head, blinking innocently as he studied The Inspector’s face. 

“Y-You know what…” Reid inhaled uneasily, helplessly staring down at him. 

“Tell me, Reid.” Jackson playfully squinted his eyes, licking his lips. 

“Oh, just let me bloody…” Reid growled, trailing off when he was fooled into thinking Jackson was going to give him what he wanted when he leaned in again before pulling back once more with a wicked smile.

“Let you….?” Jackson raised his eyebrows innocently, watching as Reid’s frustration grew and grew. 

“Finish!” Reid practically shouted out, a hint of his authoritative tone within his voice as his flustered cheeks flushed bright red. 

“Well, why didn’t you just say?” Jackson asked in a soft, calm voice, shaking his head playfully as he took Reid back into his grip, “There’s no need to explode.” Were his final teasing words before suddenly enveloping his lips around the head of his length again, wasting no time in matching the beating of his fist with the laps of his tongue directly against the tip. 

“Mh…Mmh…” Reid’s mouth was hung completely open as he finally allowed himself to give himself over to the extreme pleasure that Jackson was creating. His back arched, his eyes squeezed tight shut, his breath hitched in his throat while his lips remained parted. For the first few moments, he could barely even vocalise the pleasure that was surging through his body from the built-up anticipated satisfaction now being allowed to release itself from his body. His shaking hands gripped onto Jackson’s hair tighter than before, crying out in ecstasy as his climax pulsated itself into Jackson’s mouth, trembling from head to toe as his hips involuntarily bucked forward. Jackson kept his head still but allowed his hand to remain sliding up and down, Reid now grunting with each twitch. 

“Good god, Reid…” Jackson smirked, squeezing his hand around Reid before stopping the strokes completely once Reid had visibly ridden out his entire – and quite obviously intense – orgasm. Reid’s hands continued to shake within Jackson’s hair, hesitantly opening his eyes and daring himself to look down at him, “That was impressive.” He licked his lips, turning his body slightly and sitting down on the floor with his back rested against the wall. Reid exhaled loudly, completely out of breath as he, too, slumped to the floor next to Jackson – his knees weak from the extreme pleasure that still continued to tingle within him. He brushed his hair back with his fingers and swallowed hard, staring down at the floor in – all but heavy breathing – silence. “Well… I got what I wanted, you got what you wanted… Why so quiet, Reid?” Jackson glanced over at him, scowling. 

“W-What… Uh, I’m not entirely sure what people say after such events anymore.” Reid spoke quietly, his gaze still fixed to the floor. 

“Well, usually, it’s…” Jackson rubbed his finger and thumb against his bearded chin, turning to look at Reid again before speaking in a sensual tone, “How was it for you, darlin’?” He winked playfully. 

“No comment.” Reid cleared his throat, glaring at Jackson and making him chuckle. 

“You know, Reid, you really can’t say anything about me ending things abruptly when you actually happened to last… Roughly milliseconds less than me.” Jackson dared himself to say, shrugging. Reid bit the inside of his lip, pursing them slightly as he thought of what to say, trying to conceal the embarrassment he was feeling. 

“It… Is not a competition, is it, Captain?” He asked, standing up and turning his red face away from Jackson as he fumbled to fasten his pants back up.

“Not unless you would like to continue to compete.” Jackson smirked, watching Reid as his back remained to him. 

“I… I must go see Sergeant. Atherton about something.” Reid swallowed hard, taking his braces into his hands and fixing them back to his pants. 

“Oh, I see… You get what you want and then you leave, huh?” Jackson rolled his eyes, remaining sat on the floor, “Is this how you treat Miss. Goren, too?”

“Captain, where is my hat?” Reid asked, completely ignoring what Jackson had just said. Jackson remained silent, quickly scrambling back to his feet, “Captain?” Reid scowled, turning to face him.

“And for my next trick…” Jackson tried his best not to laugh as his spoke, awaiting for Reid’s reaction; seeing Reid in such a state had resulted in Jackson end up in a similar state himself, so much so that he was presenting Reid’s beloved hat hooked onto the end of the obvious stubborn arousal that was once again sticking out of his pants. 

“Jackson…” Reid exhaled, trying his best to remain calm. 

“Come and get it, Reid.” Jackson crinkled his nose, pressing his lips harder together each time he felt a chuckle threaten to escape them. 

“Jackson!” Reid shouted, lifting the object closest to him and throwing it in Jackson’s direction, cringing slightly as the glass shattered on the floor, landing along with the liquid it was containing, “Give me my hat back and get back to work!” 

“Oh, well, you see… I would, Inspector…” Jackson squinted his eyes, glancing down at the floor before back up at him, “…had the entirety of the evidence we had spent today gathering not just been shattered all over the goddamn floor!” He shouted, placing his head in his hands and shaking it side to side. He paused for a moment and let out a small sigh, removing the hat from him before tossing it in Reid’s direction, “Catch!” 

“Thank you!” Reid smiled sarcastically, clumsily stumbling slightly as he caught the hat and brushing it off lightly before placing it back on his head, “Now, put yourself away and complete the task I set you to take into your own hands this morning.”

“Those sure are some demanding words coming from the man who has just tossed everything we knew about it onto the ground…” Jackson spoke under his breath, “Besides, you really expect me to see you worked up in the way you were just a few moments ago and not be turned on by it, Reid?” 

“I… Am going to see Sergeant Atherton.” Reid swallowed hard, turning to unlock the door. 

“Wait, Reid, are we not going to talk about what just happened?!” Jackson scowled.

“What is there to say?” Reid scowled back at him, “As you stated, Captain, we both got what we wanted and now we return to our work.”

“Oh?” Jackson widened his eyes, trying his best not to act smug, “So /now/ you admit that it is what you wanted?” 

“Perhaps that is so, Captain.” Reid looked over at him from the still-closed door. 

“And… Do you think there may be a chance of it happening again?” Jackson attempted at pushing his luck, though openly admitting he was hoping Reid would say yes in doing so.

“Jackson… I am a taken man, as are you…” Reid gradually felt his walls being broken down after the time he had just spent with Jackson.

“I can feel a ‘but’ coming along, Reid…” Jackson smirked in hope. 

“But…” Reid cleared his throat, “Say you were to meet me in my office at a similar hour, perhaps I can’t say I would be completely opposed to the idea or deny that such events won’t continue to take place there.”

“Inspector Reid and his American…” Jackson widened his eyes in shock but equally with a grin, running his finger and thumb over his moustache, “Now, /that/ is a case I wouldn’t mind getting myself into.” 

“For now, Captain, back to work.” Reid cleared his throat, desperately hoping that his red cheeks hadn’t become visible again.

“Oh, I’ll take care of this then, hm?” Jackson raised his eyebrows, gesturing to the glass and liquid on the floor.

“Please.” Reid nodded, twisting the handle on the door. 

“If you’re going to make me clear up /your/ mess, then, I’ll make sure I take care of something else while I’m here, too.” Jackson spoke in a cocky tone, pulling his shirt down a little more to try and cover Reid’s previous hat-stand. 

“And who’s the lucky person this time?” Reid asked sarcastically, flattening his shirt down before opening the door. 

“Oh, they’re all lucky, Reid.” Jackson shrugged with a smug grin, “Though, I don’t think I’ll be calling upon anybody tonight. Especially not after such occasions are still fresh up here.” He tapped his index finger against his head. 

“Hm?” Reid turned to look back at him in confusion. 

“You said it yourself, Reid…” Jackson shrugged, looking directly into his eyes from across the room as he spoke with a devilish grin, “It’s about time I took tasks into my own hands.”


End file.
